User talk:Morhek
-- Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek Sangheili Philosopher 02:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Clean Up I'm currently working on cleaning up your userpage and fanon pages. You should move everything about your elite character to his page and just write yourself on your userpage. Tell me what you want moved and i'll get started. Thanks. PS: I removed your Userbox section, as we don't have any userboxes here (yet). :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 23:14, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I'm now going to clean up your userpage if you don't mind. After all, all the info on your userpage is in your other pages. And there's no point to have double pages. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 05:08, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry SORRY,SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SSORRY, ORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, I was just stressed out. Not at you but two of my best friends (Only friends) moved and I got real mad. (I even broke a glass) so sorry very sorry very sorry very very very sorry this is a very bad impression on ya sorry sorry I have anger issues sorry sorry sorry I get stressed at people when im mad sorry sorry sorry. The evil O,malley 04:48, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Good good Bravo. Your content is impressive yet the page does not look very impressive. Please try to fix the red words. Add more images. And the article that I've seen on your user page is giving your page a horrid appearance. Please change these problems I told you. I also wait to see new articles. And don't forget. Sometime I will read them. I hope I will be impressed.George Skywalker 20:10, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Good Good work. I will not request you to add more links to your Sangheili. It is not needed. Just add images. The amount you want. Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Mr. Specops Hello my dear friend. I apolgize to you for havng to clean that mess I made. Now, I know you're wondering: "Why the hell would he do this?" Here's the answer: Anger. Yeah, I've been pissed at a certain Halopedia admin about dissin' me, and, also, why my numerous contributions were not recognized. And so, I destroyed some of those contributions. I hope we can still have fun on this site dear sir. Have a good life, and good luck on Halopedia. :) -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:23, 4 September 2008 (UTC) WUSSUP! Hey! It's Meat and Taters from Gruntipedia. I found this site and I love it! They don't hate on my fanon! I wrote The Epic of Barbartus, it's my first article here. I'm excited because it's a candidate for covenant character of the year! Anyway, the only thing I don't like is the fact that comical fanon isn't welcome here. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) New Article Hey, it's Meat and Taters, I just finished Jaren Empetee. It's my best yet! Tell me what you think sometime. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 22:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Operation: HOT GATES Dear SO306, You really did an exceptional job and outdid yourself; great job. Sincere regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:06, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know about the FOTM; the rules are going to be significantly revised in a few days Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) The Beast Hey, you know that article we made on UnHalo, The Beast? Well, I just moved it over here and touched it up a bit. Check it out sometime. I put it under double property by the way. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Dear Friend We must do a collaboration! Yeah, I know, I'm with CT on Discovery, RR on Gethsemane, and I'm running an RP right now, but since the first two projects are on hold for the moment... Get back to me if you're interested. -- Sgt.johnson 03:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I was thinkin' of something kinda like... Kora 'Morhekee's younger days in the Covenant... or, like his first few Special Operations Missions... I was thinking that he could have a friend (another Sangheili), that dies during the first few operations... who I could make, easy. lol -- Sgt.johnson 21:57, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Actually... how about SPARTAN-002 (Sgt.johnson) and Kora 'Morhek team up in the closing months of the war? -- Sgt.johnson 23:04, 9 January 2009 (UTC) How about I write from the UNSC's Point of View, you write from the Covenant's, because you're way more interested in them than I am? ;) -- Sgt.johnson 02:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Or... we could do Operation: HOT GATES ;) -- Sgt.johnson 02:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::Or maybe not, lol. -- Sgt.johnson 02:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Hm... maybe HOT GATES... does it ever go through? I was hoping to have a major operation for my S-II, without making it super cheesy. I enjoyed reading it, however, and I nominated it for Fanon of the Month ;) -- Sgt.johnson 03:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::With a NOVA? But, that aside, we should absolutely write it about your operation! It's a very interesting concept, and, it allows for a ton of leeway in terms of what actually occurs! -- Sgt.johnson 03:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dude, I love the title. I think the "prologue" should be that article that you typed up, you know, the intelligence message. Who's going to write the first chapter? -- Sgt.johnson 05:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Heh, alright. Do you mind if I did a few things to the Minorca Saga's page? -- Sgt.johnson 05:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Introduction Greetings, Commander Kora 'Morhekee. I am Baracuss Antairious, 4th-Elected High Councilor for the Covenant Separatists, Master Swordsman of [[Art of the Energy Sword|''Nemirstīgs's Dūre]], and Supreame Commander of the Fleet of Approaching Salvation. Please feel free to join any of my "Group's" Role-Playing, and you are welcome to whenever you like. The Members of my "Group" are Baw Wee, Zamra 'Vorum, Uasp Erbomee, Gotru 'Narzonee, and Rama 'Setum. See you around! Understandable... I am looking forward to future Role-Plays with you. Such as the one I am planing next... the Finnal battle for Sanghelios. Invite Something else After browsing through your articles, I noticed that you had SPARTAN-IIs at Ares IV, formerly the lost "Grey Team". I'm wondering if you could replace Grey Team with Azure Team... so uh... my SPARTANs at least have something to do. lol. -- Sgt.johnson 07:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :) Well, I got the first chapter done, I'll post it later on (I'm going to sleep so... yeah... I want a chance to proofread it with a clear mind, lol.) -- Sgt.johnson 07:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :) I can't wait until your chapter 2!!! -- Sgt.johnson 20:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Dude... its awesome!!!! ^_^ I think you should do Chapter 3, have the Covenant fleet arrive in system. :) -- Sgt.johnson 23:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I saw. I think I have a way to get the SOEIVs into the Covie ship w/o having them punch the hull ;). -- Sgt.johnson` One must wonder Would Jamal and Qur'a become friends? After all, they did make an alliance during Ares IV... :P -- Sgt.johnson 04:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking of pushing it to right after the NOVA goes off, you know, the ships going into slipspace. So, no, only Minorca. :) -- Sgt.johnson 22:07, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Haha! Yeah! I was thinkin kinda like the complex on Reach, but that artifact is like... maybe a crystal? -- Sgt.johnson 22:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::Probably not... or it could be. Yeah. When are you going to post the next Covenant part, because I'm waiting for your lead, good sir. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 02:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't mean it like that, man. lol. I just love the whole concept... sorry for bein' impatient. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Dude... that was awesome. *bows*. I only hope that my sixth chapter lives up to the expectations set by your fifth. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::PS -- I didn't attempt to kill off your ship master :P That was the original plan until I realized that he ended up at Ares, so I was like... hm... so, I just figured that he was never in the control room. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 05:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) KUTM Alright. I'll see if I can add that into Chapter 6, I've hit writers block >__<. Sorry for not having it up, soon, however. I really shouldn't have pressured you like that. :( -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Dude... you rock! So, Azure Team encounters a scarab? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) This is why I chose to write with you. You rock! -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Procyon You've gotta be kidding me. :( Uh... I don't know what we can do... -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 02:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Comparisons? Well, I'm not in the military... yet. :P Anyway... I think the Human-Covenant War is more like... heck, I really don't know. I don't think it is anything like World War II; the premise of both wars are different, and the "good guys" don't end up making more material to win. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 17:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Minorca Dude... You rock. lol -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Really? That's pretty cool, I think. ^_^ -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The Sci-Fi Epic Well, Chapter 14 is up! You know what's funny? It's like we're just winging the story! lol. Anyways, how long do you think this thing is going to be by the time we're finished? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 17:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) A question For one of my articles, would you mind if I used the same format that you used for HOT GATES? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 01:10, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Yay Thanks, dude! As for the crystal: No problemo! -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:03, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : I saw. This campaign is flying by! However, Chapter 17 will be up by the end of Saturday, school's getting kinda hectic, and I wanted to write my own stuff on the NOVA. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:05, 29 January 2009 (UTC) O_O ARE THEY STEALING EVERYTHING YOU'VE MADE? lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) !!! Go ahead. However, my idea was for Chapter 21 to be about the Forerunner Flood War... from the perspective of a Forerunner... :D Or were you talking about Chapter 20? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :And that is exactly what I was thinking! lol. I shall attempt to include that character as a cameo. :D -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:44, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that chapter's not going to be up for a while, you can work on the next few, keep the suspense building. :D -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yay That's cool. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Ship UNSC Livingston -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) In the words of Jesus It is finished. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Whoo! I'll check it out when I get out of school, blocking software is a beeznatch! lol. I decided to make it a certain person (+ a few others, assimilation is awesome), becasue... the concept was intriguing (I kinda got the idea from the fake Halo 3 script, where the Gravemind was formerly known as Captain Keyes + Elite buddies. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 14:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Yo What's up, Mr. 306? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm on Spring Break. And I just figured out that thing that you have... OWCH. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:20, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Your articles ARE AWESOME!!! Jk. They are though. OMGWTFBBQ!!! DUDE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I haven't seen you in... FOREVER!!! What's up?! -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 12:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) PS - I have a proposal for you... would you like to help out a bit in a story that I'm writing? Halo: Crimson Tide? It's about an illegal ONI operation to capture a Covie ship... and that's where you come in. You could... mebee... shed some light on the Covenant's attempts to counter-espionage, or out-do the ONI guys. What do you think? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 12:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Halo Wars 3 Do you mean The Floods Revenge on ? Crimson Tide Yay! -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Intro I love it. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 23:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) A or B... Both, actually. :P You're an awesome writer and you can pull off the Covie side better than I can. =P You are a part of this project - you get to write the Covie side of the story, which comes to a head at New Constantinople. Do you have a complete chapter to post up? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 13:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) EDIT - ARES IV isn't in your canon anymore?! D: ?! Are you using that rich text editor? Or are you trying to uplaod an image? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 02:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) No problemo!! :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 04:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ares IV Does it still happen...? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 16:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) : So what happens to my SPARTANs? ;_; -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 03:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright. I have a way to get them out of Ares IV, then. :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 20:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Precursor Assistance? I Need Some Assistance Labyrinth Proposal I was very intrigued by the Labyrinth Array, quite interesting. Now, hope i'm not too nosy, but have you already planned out everything for every Labyrinth? If not, then maybe we could co-write a battle taking place near or on one of the labyrinths, perhaps even a chain of battles in an epic fight to claim the Labyrinth array. Sorry if I sound too enthusiastic, I just thought it could be good ideas for what could be a piece of impressive fanon, and, if I have to be honest, I want more battles for my main spartan and main ODST characters to participate in :P If you're willing to cooperate, or if you're not, please tell me. Great that you're intered =D As for ideas, I may have a few. Personally, I wanted it to take place just after the Sangheili fleet and the Forward Unto Dawn goes through the Ark Portal, as I planned that the Sangheili reports a loyalist taskforce acting strangely and so sends our UNSC charcs and some Sangheili ships to investigate, then some things happen and they find some facilities and the Flood and the facility's constructs are accidentally released by the loyalists. Then we work on it from there, maybe find mentions of more facilities and pursues the Loyalist forces further until they've finally defeated them and secure the Labyrinths. Note that they don't need to find all of them, just one, two or three at the most. Tell me if you think the idea is good or if we should rework it a bit. Great, let's unleash some Spartan terror on the brute mongrels :P I've thought of a few names for planets where labyrinths could be placed; Magus, New London, Aphrodite, Newton, Aristoteles. Do you think any of them are good enough? After we've chosen the locations, I'll go on and get the battle articles up. Also, I was a bit confused when you said you'd "write a chapter". Do you think we should make a story out of it? Ah okay, well I'll be happy to help with novelizing it later if we still want to. As for your ideas for the start of the quest originating in australia, that's awesome. Mandorla as the final stage also sounds good. Should the 'threshold' relic in australia have a name, so that we call the battle there by the relic's name, or should we simply call it 'Battle of Australia'? As for ships, I planned to use a Stealth Frigate, UNSC Midnight Azure, which I thought we could have our UNSC characters (or at least Spartans and ODSTs) stationed on. I don't have an article for it yet, however. I may also have a character that could command the ship, ONI Section 3 Commander Achilles Ponton. However, I don't have a name or ship for the Sangheili commander yet, maybe you have somebody? As for the Loyalists, I'd be willing to make up a Brute commander and some ships for them if we need to. What about you, got any ships you want to include? What about 'The Gate'? But I guess it isn't elaborate enough...anyway, what ship class is the Righteous Crusader? If it's big enough, we could let Ulton 'Keltam be the Sangheili commander. As for the Loyalists, do you want Drusus to be the commander or should I come up with one? Doesn't really matter with me which. Not sure Vadum would mistrust humanity...I mean, he disagreed with Hood's opinion on his measures against the flood, but it didn't feel like he was truly hostile (he complimented Chief on The Ark, after all). If he was, he'd ignore Thel's council. Personally, I guessed the human ships would be docked with the Sangheili ships so that they'd get to the Labyrinth faster. But I guess Vadum could be mistrustful enough to warn Keltam to be careful, as there are several demons with the human force. Of course, voice your opinion if mine goes against yours, we shouldn't do ALL the things I want them to be, that'd be unfair. Come with arguments, convince me :P On a different note, should we settle on how many Labyrinths we'll use and what names the planets they're located on are called? Perhaps agree on what the planets are like. For example, if we choose 'Magus' as one of the locations, I'd imagine it to be located within a nebula or something and having no or thin atmosphere, creating a 'magical look' of sorts. Finally, do you think it'd be ok if I use a couple Goliaths? Well that's true. I guess both sides could try and catch and secure their share of technology while they fight, it's plausible and doesn't cause them to kill each :P (however, I think we could perhaps have a small group of Sangheili trying to kill the humans, who still believe in the Great Journey, who aren't very prominent but are still there as a slight problem, what'd you think?) Wow, just wow. The first pic is really...magical. The other isn't half bad but it can't beat the first. Also, you too having problems with uploads? So have I :( Also, I forgot there were so many Labyrinths :P That could make the hunt go on for some time before they finally end up on Mandorla. A dozen in total in the Orion arm sounds good, then this expedition perhaps find eight or nine (I guess there's one on Minorca and Ares each?). And thanks about the Goliaths, you're free to equip any NavSpecWep, ODST or Marine personell you might have with Goliaths if you wish. Think of it as a Cyclops with a weapon :P Whatever it was, it seems to be over now, as I were finally able to upload images and everything seems to work the way they should again. I'd go with an extremist sect, as it will give a little more freedom. I took the liberty of naming them "Acolytes of Devotion" on the new Battle of Magus page (btw, feel free to add or change things on that article, I marked it with double property), hopefully that's ok enough. As always, give alternate suggestions if you don't like the name. Well, I'm struggling with images for the Goliath too, I'm starting to think the one I just uploaded just isn't right. I'll go ask Subtank if I can use a slightly altered image of her Mark III Exoskeleton, that one looks perfect. Also, I simply said that Mandorla would be the last Labyrinth that particular expedition finds. About 7 others (including Magus) would be found first, and later expeditions would perhaps find others at a later point, while others would remain hidden. I thought that was the best way to go, as I figured you might want to keep some of the Labyrinths to yourself. Excellent. Should we focus on getting these two battles done (or at least partially) before we start planning the other 6-7? It'd be easier that way, I think. Also, although they'd only be a minor annoyance in the first battles, should we pull something surprising on Mandorla that makes the Acolytes more dangerous? Like they take over the Sentinel defenders by overriding their friend-foe systems? That'd be somewhat original I think, and make Mandorla the epic battle it deserves to be :P Sounds good all of it. BTW, is it ok if I make an eraicon for all this and adds it to the relevant pages, even if they're yours? It'd make it simpler if we had all related stuff in the same category, plus, I think the Labyrinth Glyph would look nicely on the pages :P (hope it's okay for me to use the glyph too; it'd be perfect). MAND Eraicon The eraicon is up, you can start putting them on your pages. Also, the pic looked cool, I might consider it. BTW, Indigo Team is three spartans strong, right? Then, would it be okay if I also threw in the Class III team Orange Team? I just thought it'd be a good pun to have exactly seven spartans in the Mandorla Campaign :P (go 7 WOOT!) PS: Orange Team and the individual Spartan articles suck big time, so I wouldn't recommend reading them until I have given them a well-deserved re-write (I wrote it by the time I was a half-nub, hope you understand) Of course, go on about both things. I'll see if I can come up with so additions for it myself soon, though I'm also trying to write a new "longest article of mine". But as I said, I'll see what I can do. Request to use your article Labyrinth Timeline Is it okay if I add some stuff to the timeline article (that's related to our Labyrinth project)? Also, I think I've changed my mind about not making a story out of it, it's definetly big enough to get a story (maybe two?), so if you're willing to write a share of such a story, tell me :P However, I won't be able to do that right away, seeing as this week's gonna kill me with studies, and even after that I won't be able to do work on a story 100% (more probably 35%), because I also need to work on my rewrite of 108's article. But I do think it deserves a story, and I hope you agree :P Just checking with you to make sure it's okay if I add a couple more labyrinths to the Labyrinth Array article. I'd also like to ask if I could make up some additional labyrinths found at a later date, like 2560 or 2570 or in-between them to give some of my planned marine characters something to earn veterancy and one or two Colonial Crosses for :P In addition, I noticed the birth dates on the Indigo Team members are somewhat off; firstly, the template says Andrew was born in 2501; about nine years off, which would've made him sixteen by the time of the SPARTAN-II Program, and thus, would be outside Halsey's criteria. Secondly, Jeremy's and Laura's articles state they were born in 2509, while the other Spartans seems to be born in 2510 or 2511. However, I guess the latter works if they were born late in the year, which would still make them seven years old, so that's not a problem. I wasn't sure if these were mistakes on your behalf or if you've got some crazy-good ulterior motive behind it (:P), but I thought I'd check with you anyway, attaching it to my message above. Right, I'm off to Salisbury, England in like 20 hours, but I'll be taking the computer with me and have a good internet connection, so reply to me soon, and good luck with the War of Vengeance thingy together with The All-knowing Sith'ari :P Hate to bother you again, but I and S501 have realized that we will soon run out of S-II slots, and seeing as nobody will accept that we won't be able to make any IIs and since most of this wiki's SPARTAN characters would have to be purged (if all S-IIs that survives augments are revealed, which is very likely, if not inevitable), we're trying to come up with solutions so that we can make S-IIs without flushing the new Halo Media down the toilet (I've listed some solutions on my random page). The point is, seeing as you made the "anomalies" (Indigo Team), you may know of something we could do to solve this. So, if you'd like to assist, feel free to do so. Thanks in advance Note: I may be making too much of a deal out of this, but I just want this wiki to flow along with the other Halo Media without snags :P That's a nice idea, and Lomi suggested it too, so I have a feeling that could be a popular solution. As long as we could get the admins to make sure this becomes fan-canon (held in same regard as canon info), then we might be able to escape Bungie's onslaught of revealing names that arn't supposed to be revealed in order to please the fanboys :P And we wouldn't have to tag every new guy's new S-II with NCF and delete all of our older Spartans...(I think we also should make clear that these "anomalies" are the 75 subjects Halsey didn't abduct and train, just for simplicity's sake, as it would let us use the same figures (death/cripple/survive augment ratio, years of training etc.) and the remaining numbers not claimed by canon, leading to minimal work later). Oh, and while a Class II would seem more simple to us, I don't think it really is in the long term. Example; A new guy comes here, he's unaware that Class Is are off-limits here now, and he goes on to make an awesome 'SPARTAN-098' article. Then we go and tag it NCF and tell him to change to Class II. He would maybe have to change the article radically to make it fit with our agenda then, or have it deleted/namespaced. But put your/Lomi's + my(?) suggestion in the same situation; then the user would just have to change a couple names at most. Little work, and we keep a good character :P Of course, that's my opinion, it probly has some flaws somewhere. Anyway, all this talk about the fact that there really IS a solution to this problem has made me hungry to make more S-IIs (those with this solution in mind). Too bad I can't still that hunger, cos I've made a vow not to make any more Spartan-IIs (because I'v done far too many S-IIs and supersoldiers overall in the past for my own good). Break vow or not break vow? Surrender to hunger or resist? That's the question :P RE: Thanks for the Assist Sig Request Regarding My Schism Far Isle I was going to make an aritcle about the Massacre of Far Isle (The one mentioned in GoO) and I noticed that the search Far Isle redirects to your article Minorca. Did you plan on using Far Isle as it's name or is that it's official name, because I don't want to accidenatlly nuke your colony to bits. :P --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Hello there and one question. Hello there, I am Tuckerscreator and I've just joined this wiki. You might remember me from Halopedia. I have a question on how to do something and whether that would be allowed that I hope you could help me one. For my fanfic, I had the idea of uploading music onto this wiki to be put on the side of the page so that one could listen it while reading the corresponding article and paragraph. They've done a similar thing on Halopedia for the sections about the Halo music. I would like to know if I am allowed to do this, upload that music onto this wiki for my articles and if I am allowed, how do I do it, since this is something I haven't tried before. please answer back so i can get this issue settled. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Aw, well, I always figured it was related to the place where one uploads pictures. Do you know anyone here who may have uploaded videos onto Halopedia's music section so that they can direct me to the correct spot on how to do it here?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mary Sue Knavery Story Do you remember the title or link to the AvS fanfiction you read? It sounds interesting. BTW, great job with the Operation: HOT GATES story, I've been reading it and it's quite good. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) AvS :Thanks for well wishes. By the way, do you have the site or site address of the fanon you mentioned? It would be good to have something to draw on when I get stuck. :Also, minor thought. As it is a revival of Subtank's earlier project, maybe I should have called it AvS: Reqium! lol :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 03:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Orbital Defense Initiative Remember that article I had planned to write for the longest effing time but never did? Orbital Defense Initiative -- here it is. Wrote it just for Labyrinth, and I hope you enjoy it. :) -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 02:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re. Orbital Defense Initiative/Minorca It's just the proposal for the UNSC to construct Magnetic Accelerator Cannon platforms around Earth and Reach. You know, things like Cairo Station, etc. I don't know about the familial relation; I just decided that whatever I write from the perspective of an ONI agent, if I can't think of a name, will use mine. :P Yeah, I didn't like what I did with Minorca either; I was a horrible writer then. >_< I think I turned Azure Team into too much ass-kickingness, and later I lessened their impact with my own canon. Since it's your story, your planet, and your idea, you should do whatever you wish with it. Total removal is cool with me, by any means. I was wondering if I could use SPARTAN-290 in the Labyrinth Universe; mainly him running around for ONI trying to find Forerunner artifacts that they could use in any future conflicts or situations. Thanks, -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 02:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 02:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Amazing! Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, Minorca Saga I know you wish to re-write it on your own, but I would be very interested in helping you re-write it, and more specifically re-writing the human/Azure Team portions of it. I know I was a really shitty writer back then, and those sections especially seem rushed - which they were. It's your story, so I'm just wondering. Thanks. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :'tis kewl. Thanks for the reply! -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 23:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Politics Having the Frieden lay down arms and go legal sounds like an interesting idea: I hadn't considered that, I was more thinking that the Earth-Firsters are a "space BNP". You should use it in you Interplanetary War backstory, which I think will be extremely interesting! As for the rest of the parties, the Eridanus National Party and the Victoria Liberation Party are pro-independance groups for their respective star systems, and have "absolutely no connection to the despicable acts of the Insurrectionists and deeply regret this violent fanatacism." (yeah, right) The Tribute Unionist Party is the anti-independance, pro-UNSC party in Eridanus, inspired by the Ulster Unionists. The Earth-First, National Democratic, Humanity First and Anti-Integration Parties are mostly based on current far-right groups, with an added hatred towards former Covenant species that goes from "Humans and Covenant shouldn't live together" to "kick 'em all out, and shoot the ones that stay!" The Equality Party is pro-Human and Covenant integration, and the Libertarian, Social Democratic, Communist, and Koslovic Parties are all what they say on the tin.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 18:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Picture query Greetings, new here, I tried seeing if there was a private messaging system but I guess not - so I hope you don't mind me messaging you via the talk page. I pretty much joined today and when I went to the "dummies guide" on fanon and fanfiction I couldn't help notice that in the Content section you can see this image: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Imagination.gif You may or may not be aware but that image from HALOLZ.com in actually from Deviantart, and can be found here: http://rdcarneiro.deviantart.com/art/IMAGINATION-72188716 Before anyone jumps the gun I am not accusing of art theft. Because it isn't. I think that it is better to ask permission from the artist via their Deviantart account to post their image and link back to the'' original piece that's all, instead of the one from HALOLZ.com. Thanks for your time, I hope that made sense. If you'd like anything clarified I'll be more than happy to do so. Zara E 02:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :If the author doesn't demand any special form of using their deviation (such as "You need to do this this this to use my work"), it means the image can be free use by others without notification as long as it's not for commercial purpose/art theft. You can simply ignore the above. - Sketchist 03:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You are not hearing what I am saying. The image being used here: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Imagination.gif is beng linked from here: http://www.halolz.com/category/games/metal-gear/page/5/ ::All I ask is that you link it from the original artist's page, so that if people wish they may go to her profile and veiw it properly without HALOLZ.com's water mark being on her image. ::Zara E 03:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: "Project:" In the future, don't use Project: TITLE. It automatically generates the official page instead of an article. I thought you already knew this... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) VORAUSSICHT "Spartangate" Hi Specops, I was wondering if I could help further muddle ONI's attempts at uncovering info about the spartans and their sister projects by submitting Gentry Team? I'm going to be changing it around even more soon, but yeah the Operation:PRODIGY part could be fun. If not that's cool, just wondering and was bored :P--Den fryktedehodet 02:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Bad Fiction Given that you reference the ridiculousness of My Immortal in your fanfic guide, I though you might get a kick out of this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGCAaW3wadA This is me reading a bad piece of fiction I wrote (I'm guessing) ten years ago. It's not nearly as bad, but it's still funny. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I lol'd, repeatedly XD VORAUSSICHT Nah, dude. I wrote those guys out of my canon a while ago, haha. Not to mention that I'm bored with writing Halo Fan Fiction right now; I might come back to it when Halo: Reach is released or something. But thanks for the offer. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 07:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello, This is Kevin from ''Official Xbox Magazine. I’m doing a story on videogame fan fiction and looking to talk to some authors about how they got into it, why they do it, where they draw inspiration from, etc. I wanted to see if you’d be interested in talking about your work on fanfiction.net? Begun in 2001, Official Xbox Magazine has a national circulation of around 400,000 monthly, plus the thousands of daily hits at oxmonline.com. The interview would be a brief phoner, maybe 15 minutes, and we can work around your schedule. I’m usually available Monday through Friday, from 10 a.m. To 6 p.m. PST. Please let me know and thank you in advance! Sincerely, Kevin -- Kevin W. Smith Features Editor Official Xbox Magazine Kevin at officialxboxmagazine.com INDIGO-II Bombiddy! RE: Cameo Reignition Invite Understand if you don't have time now that you're back to dial-up, but hey, I was told to spread it around :P Shield development project